gfaqssbfandomcom-20200214-history
Supersonic Pain
Supersonic_Pain is a user on GameFAQs who, while relatively unknown, has some claims to relevancy. His mains are Richter, Snake, and Ike in that order. Gimmicks While he has no gimmicks currently, he has had a variety of short-lived gimmicks including talking in Shakespearean and talking in only questions. He has previously claimed to look like Michael Phelps (I'd show you the picture but I'm not good at that stuff and I can't seem to do it, it's the picture where he's kissing the medal at the Rio 2016 Olympics), which lead to Female_Corrin hating him. He also makes the mods very irate with him for off-topic posting. He was also warned because why not? Sin and Punishment His biggest most wanted is Saki Amamiya or Isa Jo from the Sin and Punishment series. He has previously said Sin and Punishment: Star Successor is his favorite game of all time (which may lead to part of his dislike of Star Fox). If you ever meet him on GameFAQs, you'll know his most wanted as his signature states it for all to see. Other most wanteds Some of his other most wanteds include: Simon Belmont (before he was confirmed) Travis Touchdown Isaac (Golden Sun) Petey Piranha Stylist He also has some more unlikely ones like Edgar (from Phantom Dust, which he seems to really like) and Jotaro Kujo (although he'd rather not have him in because of the rage that would happen). Moveset Maker Ever since Moveset Maker 2 on the Super Smash Bros for Wii U board, he has been a mainstay of the series. He made it very far into MM2 before failing because of time constraints on his end (and turning in a very shallow Psycho Mantis moveset). When he came back for Moveset Maker 3 he was a favorite to win but dropped out in Challenge 5. Other claims to fame If you were there for GJPrincess, he had some clashes with GJ which pretty much always ended with her getting scorched and Supersonic coming out the victor. Just look up Shovel Knight, Shantae, Dixie Kong, Wolf, or Bomberman and you'll see what I mean. He also figured out GJ's family (more details on the GJPrincess page). He also has held tournaments for most wanted Smash newcomer (with King K. Rool winning with Isaac in second) and is holding one for Best SmashFAQs user (with him in it going up against CuterChihuahua2 in the first round). He was also in the frontlines of the RotoM1293 Suspension Era and the SmashFAQs board (Splatoon 2 Global Testfire). Impact While he hasn't had a huge impact as of now, he's not exactly an unknown user. Chances are you've talked to him. He's had a list of friends and some enemies (and even a fake marriage), but he's a normal user for the most part. You may find him on the Discord every once in a while. Relationships Allies: RotoM1293 Donut007 Eyemeralds LanceBombardier Tinfoil Ohmygosh_Josh Enemies: Most of the Daisy fanbase (Memoryman3, Smileymoe, Blusalina, PlantAsteroid) GJPrincess 10K/''Female_Corrin (as well as Female_Marth, Female_Robin, JigglyTwerk, TheLegend29, and AlphaMode as they are all the same person)'' SilentDarkway CuterChihuahua2 (arguably) Category:Users Category:Woah there cowboy